He who fell
by Moon-fireflies
Summary: Seven years after Sherlock's fall, Mrs Hudson gets sick. John returns to his long left blog and tries to contact old friends. But this brings up memories.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The personal blog of Dr. John H. Watson

* * *

14th March

**Returning**

I don't suppose anyone still reads this now. Everyone believes Sherlock is a fake. As I said here about seven years ago, I'll always believe him.

If any of my old friends read this, Mrs Hudson is sick. When I visited her the other day, I noticed some strange symptoms. Long story short, we wanted to be sure and went to the hospital. Molly kindly came up to her room and waited with me while the Doctors examined her. As I already feared she has a deadly illness and won't-

She doesn't have much time left.

I will not go into the details of the illness here. What matters is that I visit her often. Mrs Turner also came yesterday. I tried to reach Lestrade, but I think he has a new mobile number. I e-mailed him but got no reply.

When I reached Mrs Hudson's room today, to my surprise, I found her sleeping with Mycroft Holmes sitting next to her. He turned his head to me, let go of her hand and got up. "She didn't wake up while I was here," he announced and then walked past me, out of the room, without another word.

I hadn't expected him there. I looked after him into the empty corridor in astonishment. Then a nurse walked past, braking my stare, and I turned to Mrs Hudson. I sat down in the chair Mycroft just left and picked up her hand. It felt so cold! I don't know how long I sat there before Molly came in with a vase filled with flowers. Molly, if you're reading this, you are super sweet for her! She really appreciates you being there for her.

Mrs Hudson woke up some time after. I really don't have any idea of time when I am there. She smiled when she saw us. Though her life is hard now, she still enjoys the small parts of it that don't hurt. I admire her for that. I suppose it's difficult to remain happy in such an unfortunate situation.

We talked about small stuff, my practice, Molly's boyfriend Dave, about how Toby (Molly's cat) is doing, now that he's getting old too. Molly is still trying to keep everyone happy, but that's difficult now, with that atmosphere in the hospital. I hope Mrs Hudson doesn't visit her in the morgue soon.

Greg Lestrade, if you're reading this, answer my e-mails! I'm starting to get worried. I don't think I've anything else to say now. It seems like my blogging skills have gone to sleep for the moment and I have to wake them up again. Anyway, I'll update again soon.

2 Comments

* * *

That's what you do for a friend, John. Sherlock isn't here anymore to help her, and she needs all the help she can get right now.  
Molly Hooper 14 March 20:43

* * *

I just spotted you updated again. How is Mrs Hudson doing? How are you doing, I haven't seen you in a long time. We should talk again someday, mate.  
Mike Stamford 19 March 14:03

* * *

A/N: 1. Thanks you guys for reading this. Thanks even more for any review, follow and favorite I get! I love them, and you all too.

2. Thanks to my beta: AllThatIWant. You are the best!

3. I do not own any Sherlock characters, however I may love to. I am not making money from this story.

4. This story is set after the season two finale, but was started before season three, so I will not spoiler anything from there once I have seen it.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Two days after posting John received this e-mail:

From: DI Greg Lestrade

Subject: Re: Where are you?!

Hello John,

I'm sorry I couldn't answer your e-mail any sooner. I did tell I moved, didn't I? I suppose I forgot to give you my new address and I lost my mobile awhile ago. I suppose it has run out of charge. I have a new one now. You will find my new address and number at the bottom of this e-mail. It has been too long since we talked. Speaking of which, you haven't even met my five year old daughter, Clare.

Maybe you can visit sometime, meet the family. It might be a little far for you, but we really have to have a talk again.

Wish Mrs Hudson the best from me.

Lestrade

* * *

John replied to Lestrade saying that he couldn't come now because of Mrs Hudson. He was relieved the man had finally contacted him again and he now had a way to reach him again, but Lestrade had moved to the other side of the country. It was indeed a long way off.

Now that Mrs Hudson was sick, memories started to hunt John. How Mrs Hudson was assaulted by those Americans. How they had met. It was so long ago. How he fell. Death. He tried to look at the bright moments, but the best memories were soon replaced by those others. The phone call. John didn't believe it. Sherlock was no traitor, not a fake.

But no-one seemed to believe that now. He had been asked by the press what he thought about it and had held to his believes, but the only other people near him that still really believed in Sherlock were Mrs Hudson and Molly. And Mrs Hudson was about to die. He hated to think about it. This was hard. Harder than Sherlock, in a way, because he knew what was coming, and he couldn't do anything about it.

Mycroft would believe it. Only John hadn't spoken to Mycroft in a very long time. In fact, the only time he had seen him in the past three years was at Mrs Hudson's bed the other day. John wondered why he suddenly had interest in them again. He had not even visited them again.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. I'm quite busy, but I'll try and keep writing and updating. For now, I would love constructive reviews and I always welcome reviews of appreciation.

Thanks to my beta AllThatIWant, for checking this chapter. Thanks to the BBC for revealing the air dates of season three. It gives me new energy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

21 March

Back home

I brought Mrs Hudson back home again today. As a doctor I'll take up the care for her, as the hospital can't do more for her than I can. We will make her days great! I hope some of you will come visiting. She will enjoy that.

It's on moments like this that I still miss Sherlock. He should be here to help Mrs Hudson through the days now. He should be here to tell me what I should do. Because I don't know it anymore. Not that he was much of a touchstone on the emotional level. But I would have appreciated his advice. It would not have helped, of course, when that call came Mrs Hudson was dying in a hospital that day, he didn't move an inch either. But back then of course he knew she was ok.

I have moved on since his death. You have been able to read about that on April 20, seven years ago. Losing people is not easy, but it is the way it is.

God, I'm bad at this. I hope you will come visit.

2 Comments

* * *

I will pay you two a visit tomorrow, somewhere after noon.  
Mike Stamford 21 March 15:42

* * *

Thank you, you don't know how much this means to me.  
John Watson 21 March 16:17

* * *

A/N: Hi everyone! A short chapter this time, but that's just because I still have to figure out where this is all going (well, I know where it is going, but not how we are gonna get there…). So, more to come, and let's hope for a new burst of inspiration in the new year!

Again, a thousand hugs to my amazing beta: AllThatIWant!


End file.
